1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of tiles which is formed in a tile shape using calcium hydroxide powder or dolomite plaster powder as a raw material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mortar which is formed into a paste shape by adding and mixing water into calcium hydroxide powder or dolomite plaster powder has been popularly used as a construction material since the mortar exhibits excellent properties such as respiratory property, water resistant property and weatherability when the mortar is applied to a wall or the like and is dried.
On the other hand, in recent years, the air pollution caused by volatile harmful substances such as formaldehyde and formalin has become a social problem.
Accordingly, lately, there has been developed a wall material in which a photocatalyst having a function of decomposing harmful substances with the irradiation of ultraviolet rays is added to the mortar (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Hei11 (1999)-264224).